Stress & Worries
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: Rukia's stress level has shot through the roof thanks to her duties, so Byakuya and Captain Ukitake have her go on vacation. She soon finds Ichigo's hideout, the "Black Crescent". Mainly IchiRuki, Some IchiSoi and IchiYoru. Some IchiRan Mentioned. Sequel to "Ichigo's Hideout". Rated T for Language and-of course-a sex joke.


**I've decided to post this because it's been on my mind for a few days now. For the IchiRuki fans out there, this might not be the best story you've read, but I guarantee you it is not the worst. As I said in my profile, I may use a **_**Family Guy**_**-style cutaway, in which case, I will put up a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own **_**Bleach**_**. Tite Kubo owns it.**

**Disclaimer 2: I do not own the cutaway gag. Seth MacFarlane owns it.**

**Now, on with the story.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Name of place__" _(Excluding the Squad Barracks)

**Stress & Worries**

Rukia Kuchiki has concluded that she is a workaholic. She has her duties as a Kuchiki, as well as her duties as the Lieutenant of Squad 13, neither of which have been easier after the 1000-Year Blood War. Good thing her favorite Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, managed to knock out their traitorous friend, Uryu Ishida and kill the Quincy leader, Ywach. Workload-wise, that didn't help the poor Kuchiki girl much. Byakuya, who is the head of the Kuchiki clan and Squad 6 Captain, was still recovering from the injuries he had suffered during the war. These left him bedridden for a while, causing one of his worst nightmares to come true: Renji Abarai, his Lieutenant and Rukia's childhood friend, looking after Squad 6. Because Byakuya was injured, looking after Renji was one of Rukia's duties as a Kuchiki. Byakuya knew Rukia was more than capable of doing this job as she saw Renji as a good friend rather than a suitor, something both Rukia and her brother both saw Ichigo as. Yes, Byakuya has finally accepted Ichigo and Rukia's relationship as 'beyond friends'. Ichigo, however, has yet to know this.

Rukia was doing a lot of paperwork for her Captain, Jushiro Ukitake, when she heard the Co-3rd seats, Kiyone and Sentaro, arguing as usual. "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT IF CAPTAIN UKITAKE PICKED YOU AS THE NEXT IN LINE, THEN THE SQUAD WOULD BE UP TO HIS STANDARD, SENTARO!?"

"IT WOULD BE BETTER IF HE PICKED ME ON ACCOUNT OF MY STRICT DISCIPLINE, OF WHICH YOU DON'T HAVE!"

This constant arguing was making Rukia's headache even worse. "WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS STOP THIS CEASELESS, TRIVIAL ARGUING!? SOME OF US HAVE SOME WORK TO GET DONE!" She exclaimed, making it obvious to the 3rd seats that she was stressed out. "Good grief, you guys are worse than Renji when he tries to raid someone's refrigerator."

(Cutaway)

We see Renji trying to sneak into Ichigo's kitchen for some food when Isshin tackles him and puts him in a headlock. Ichigo and Rukia are standing in the doorway observing with a smirk on their faces.

"Meet Isshin Kurosaki, the 'Human Booby-trap'!" Ichigo said while he and Rukia are laughing.

(End Cutaway)

"Rukia, can you come in my office please?" asked Captain Ukitake.

"Yes, Captain?"

"I understand that you are under a lot of stress."

"With all due respect, sir, I know what you are trying to say. I'm perfectly fine." That was a crock of crap and they both knew it.

"Rukia, I've been talking to your brother and we thought it would be a good idea for you to go on a vacation to the World of the Living for about two weeks. Who knows? Being around Ichigo again might do you wonders."

"Thank you, Captain, but who will look after Renji."

"I will."

"And the paperwork?"

"The 3rd Seats will take care of that."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that?"

And so, Rukia packed a few of her favorite items, Chappy the Rabbit sketchbook and pen obviously included. She made her way to the Senkaimon and said goodbye to her friends and family. Once she got through and got her gigai from the "Urahara Shoten" she was on her way to the Kurosaki Clinic. That's when she noticed an abandoned gas station with someone inside of it. She looked on the glass door, which had been redesigned with the name "Black Crescent". Rukia's curiosity got the better of her, so she went inside, knowing Ichigo was here and he was using this place as a hideout.

"Hey, Rukia. Long time, no see," stated Ichigo, who sensed her presence through the bond they share.

"Yes it has. Nice setup you have here."

"Thanks. Yoruichi, Soifon, and I have been working on it for a while now. Just the other day, Yoruichi managed to get these rugs for 80% off."

"How did she manage to do that?"

"You don't want to know." Ichigo was more right than Rukia cared to know.

(Cutaway)

We see Yoruichi and Ichigo at a home store talking to a cashier. There is also a hot girl looking at the rugs. "If you can actually manage to hook me up with her, I'll give you 75% off," said the cashier while looking at the girl.

"Aw, that's still too much. Oh well, I guess you won't mind missing this," said Yoruichi, as she starts shedding off her clothes.

"OK, OK! 80% off. We're in a public place. Don't do that in public!"

"Thanks."

(End Cutaway)

"Well whatever happened, at least you have the furniture. It is definitely a nice place to hang out in."

"Cozy was what I was going for, but that works too."

They sat and talked about what was going on while Ichigo was getting the truck fixed and the hideout set up. This ranged from Rukia's stress in dealing with Renji to her headaches as a Lieutenant. Even Ichigo's relationships with Soifon and Yoruichi were brought up. This got Rukia to the point where she had to pry some information out of Ichigo.

"Ichigo, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Are you in love with either Captain Soifon or Yoruichi?" This caused Ichigo to go into deep thought.

"I'll be honest, Rukia. I am. And they've accepted it without any hesitation. Soifon was the one who started this ordeal. Before Yoruichi entered the relationship, Soifon told me that she would share me with you and Yoruichi, in addition to Rangiku if she found out." This statement caused a smile to form on Rukia's face as Ichigo told her this. She had no idea that the Squad 2 Captain had a soft side for anyone except for Yoruichi.

"I'm glad she said that, Ichigo, because you've become one of the greatest people I have ever met."

"Let me guess: the others are Renji, Byakuya, and my cousin Kaien Shiba, right?"

"Yeah, but they're like brothers to me, Byakuya putting that in the literal sense. You're a whole other kind of important. I've sort of fallen for you since you saved me from Aizen… okay, not 'sort of', but have."

"You know, Yoruichi was never good at verbal confessions, so you matched Soifon's. On a scale of 1-10, I gave both of yours' a 9." Ichigo joked. "But in all seriousness, Rukia, I've fallen for you when I was still new to Hollow hunting. You changed my life, Rukia Kuchiki, and with all of my heart, I'm forever grateful."

At that moment, they embraced in a passionate kiss that felt like eternity. When they pulled back, they noticed Soifon and Yoruichi standing in the door way.

"Ha! Told you, Lady Yoruichi. Pay up," stated Soifon, happy that she finally beat the dark-skinned goddess at something.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Yoruichi.

"What was the bet?"

"Well, Ichigo dear…" Soifon began as Ichigo greeted the two with a kiss for each of them "… Lady Yoruichi and I got the memo that Rukia was coming to the Living World, so we made a bet that Rukia would be kissing you at the hideout. You can tell who won and who was pissed that she lost.

Everyone laughed except for Yoruichi.

The End

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. As promised, there were a couple of cutaway gags. Also I changed the name of the hideout from "****Black Cat****" to "****Black Crescent****" because Ichigo is the central character in these One-Shots and I thought it would suit him better.**


End file.
